Diavolo
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab8= }} (repeated infinitely) |gender = Male |nation = Italian |hair = Pink ( ) |eyes = Black ( ) Pink ( ) |occupation = Passione Mafia Boss |family = Trish Una (Daughter) Doppio (Alter Ego) Donatella (Love interest) |mangadebut = Chapter 510 White Album (2) Chapter 570 They Called Him Diavolo (2) |mangafinal = Chapter 588 Gold E Requiem (3) |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Mitsuru Miyamoto (PS2 game) Toshiyuki Morikawa (All-Star Battle) }} is the main antagonist of ''Vento Aureo. As Passione's boss, Diavolo oversees a pernicious influence on the Neapolitan population. He is the father of Trish Una. The other half of his split personality is Vinegar Doppio. is Diavolo's apparently younger, more innocent and eccentric alter ego; however, he believes he is another member of Passione and thinks of himself as the most loyal subordinate to Diavolo. Appearance Diavolo is a tall 33-year-old man with a fit and semi-muscular build. He has long pink hair, patterned with either green or violet spots, parted in a zig-zagging manner; the bangs of which are propped are parted slightly to the side. The rest of his hair is cut straight across at his shoulders. His shirt, hidden under Doppio's sweater, is black and appears to be made of mesh-wiring: it covers his shoulders and torso but down his back and abdomen are linked circles that are tucked under his belt, which in the back end in two~three long "coat tails". On his biceps are spiral tattoos inked black, red, and green with long black lines that end on his wrists, but according to the final chapter he appears in, the tattoos are literally his sleeves. He also wears wristbands and he shares his pants and sockless brown loafers with Doppio. His eyes, in the manga, are unique: his irises are "fragmented", forming as spots with a triangular shaped highlight to them. However, while Buccellati is in control of his body, they become normal with circular highlights. In his first appearance, covered in shadow, he appears to have short, combed back straight hair and is wearing a suit and tie. His appearance differs greatly while operating as his alter-ego, /Doppio/. Appearance (Doppio) Doppio appears as a fairly slim and muscular young boy with a neck-length ponytail, tied back with either a complicated weave-like braid or a hair clip. The front is left loose and sweeps over to one side, but the side flips often, and the length isn't consistent. He also appears to have freckles and pink irises that disappear when he is not in control of the body; however, like Diavolo, if he has his eye highlights they tend to be triangular. His clothing consists of a light-colored sweater with gash-like openings on it that ends right above the midriff and purple jeans with studs openings on the thighs and ankle sides. Presumably he wears Diavolo's black mesh shirt underneath, though it is much longer than the sweater itself and is not seen through the holes (or at all) until the sweater is removed. It is theorized that Doppio may have been what Diavolo looked like at 17~19, considering that the glances at their youngest shown self looks more similar to Doppio than Diavolo. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part V Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Living Characters